A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a heat source kit, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a kit for supporting and multi-directionally aiming a heat source.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for heat guns and supports have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a kit for supporting and multi-directionally aiming a heat source.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,262 to Adams.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,946,262—issued to Adams on Feb. 6, 1934 in U.S. class 219 and subclass 39—teaches a hot air gun including a chamber having a compartment in communication therewith, an electric heating element arranged within the chamber and connected in a supply circuit, a thermostat located within the compartment adapted to open the circuit when the temperature in the compartment rises above a predetermined point, an air passage leading from the chamber, and an air inlet leading into the compartment and adapted to direct the incoming air around the thermostat before reaching the heating element chamber.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,967 to Marchus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,967—issued to Marchus on Dec. 11, 1979 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 229.1—teaches a guidance apparatus for controlling universal coupling movement of a tripod head, which includes control or guiding apparatus operatively connected to the head of the tripod and extending therefrom to contact the upper torso of the individual using the tripod independently of the individual's hands. The individual's upper torso movement controls the universal movement of the tripod head. The guidance apparatus, preferably, includes a guidance arm having a portion for contacting the shoulder front of the individual and a portion extending beneath the shoulder and between the upper arm and the upper torso. The portion extending between the upper arm and the upper torso is conveniently gripped by pressing the upper arm on the guidance apparatus against the upper torso during movement of the upper body in controlling the tripod head. The apparatus connecting the guidance apparatus to the tripod head is selectively adjustable to position the guidance arm in the most desired position and is also selectively flexible to allow swiveling or universal movement of the guidance arm with respect to the tripod head during use.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,147 to Iwasaki.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,147—issued to Iwasaki on Feb. 23, 1982 in U.S. class D16 and subclass 244—teaches the ornamental design for a tripod.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,615 to Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,615—issued to Wilson on Nov. 5, 1985 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a hot air gun having a hot air outlet provided with a guard plate having a substantially straight edge transverse to the general direction of the hot air flow. This straight edge is downstream of the hot air outlet and defines the downstream extremity of the guard plate. The latter defines the boundary on one side of the hot air flow from the outlet. Preferably, the guard plate has a flared flat part and a tubular part. The latter is detachably and rotatably mounted around the outlet.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,864 to Wilson.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,864—issued to Wilson on Dec. 16, 1986 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a hot air gun capable of stripping paint, which includes a casing made of a pair of clam-shell members, an electric motor, a fan drivingly connected to the electric motor, heating apparatus including a former and a helical heating element projecting outside the casing and defining an air outlet at its ends, and an outer tubular member surrounding the projecting part of the inner tubular member. The inner and outer tubular members are clamped in position by the securing together of the pair of clam-shell members of the casing. Baffle apparatus is provided at the upstream end of the helical heating element for blocking an air flow path inside the element. The exposed surface of the outer tubular member is covered with a plurality of circumferential ribs.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,221 to Wilson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,221—issued to Wilson et al. on Jun. 9, 1987 in U.S. class D8 and subclass 71—teaches the ornamental design for a stand for a hot air gun.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,370 to Petersen et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,370—issued to Petersen et al. on Jul. 28, 1987 in U.S. class 392 and subclass 385—teaches a hot air gun or blower of the type usable for blistering paint on a painted surface for easing the removal of paint thereof, which has a housing with internal brackets supporting and retaining a switch assembly, a circuit board, a motor having an impeller, a motor mount, a shroud surrounding the impeller, and a heating element. The internal brackets supporting these elements are configured so as to provide a number of air passages between the elements and the interior wall of the housing. In addition to drawing air through a rear portion of the gun, air is drawn through an annular opening in the front of the gun between the cover for the heating element and the housing. The air thus passes over the covered heating coil and is preheated before being blown by the impeller directly over the coil for primary heating. At least one wave-like flange is received between spaced interior brackets in the housing for providing a press fit of the components between the two housing halves, thus eliminating the need for mechanical fasteners for mounting the components of the gun.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,969 to Nakatani.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,969—issued to Nakatani on Mar. 8, 1994 in U.S. class D16 and subclass 244—teaches the ornamental design for a video camera tripod.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,194 to Seligman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,194—issued to Seligman et al. on Aug. 22, 2000 in U.S. class 361 and subclass 600—teaches an electronics casing is formed from interlocking upper, lower, and side panels, and a pair of end plates. Grooves are formed in the outer surface of the lower panel for mounting the casing on the legs or struts of tripods or other lighting supports. The weight of the casing helps counter-balance lighting elements supported on the tripod and holds the casing in place. Multiple casings are connected together using dovetail tongue and groove connectors on the sides of the casing.
(10) U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,464 to Thomas.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,464—issued to Thomas on Sep. 17, 2002 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 168—teaches a satellite dish stand for providing a transportable stabile base for mounting a satellite dish. The satellite dish stand includes a pipe member with a lumen extending between an upper end and a lower end so that the upper end is designed for receiving a post of a satellite dish, an upper collar fixedly coupled to the pipe member, a lower collar coupled to the pipe member, a plurality of leg members each with an upper portion coupled to the upper collar, and a plurality of leg support struts coupled to extend between the lower collar and an associated one of the leg members.
(11) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0006297 to Oddsen et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0006297—published to Oddsen et al. on Jan. 12, 2006 in U.S. class 248 and subclass 282.1—teaches an extension arm apparatus for mounting devices, such as flat panel monitors above a workspace. The apparatus includes upper and lower channels connected to a pair of end-caps. One end-cap is connected to the workspace and the other end-cap is connected to an extension arm or the to device to be mounted. At least one of the channels includes a reinforcement structure providing additional support to the apparatus. The reinforcement structure is tapered. A forearm extension also includes a reinforcement structure. The end-caps have interior spacers that provide clearance for the sidewalls of the channels that are fabricated without parting lines.
(12) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0177866 to Fujimoto.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2007/0177866 published to Fujimoto on Aug. 2, 2007 in U.S. class 396 and subclass 376—teaches a device for facilitating the taking of photographic selfportraits. The device includes a handle sized to be held by a single hand of a user. The device further includes an extension arm appended at its proximal end to the handle and at its distal end to a camera holder. The extension arm is configured to position a camera secured to the camera holder sufficiently above the handle to eliminate the handle from the field of a picture taken. The device also includes a camera and a mirror secured to the camera holder. The mirror is sized and positioned with respect to the camera to enable a user to preview an image to be captured by the camera in creating a photographic self portrait.
(13) U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,572 to Cirami.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,572—issued to Cirami on Dec. 29, 2009 in U.S. class 297 and subclass 451.2—teaches a skywatcher's tripod having a seat mounted on a rider support that swivels 360° on a base having upwardly foldable tripod legs. A post forms a forward end of the rider support. An extension arm configured to secure a tripod head for attachment of a surveillance device is axially slidable in a holder that is pivotally secured to the upper end of the post for rotation towards the seated user. The user sights on targets from horizon to zenith depending on the rotated position of the holder and the extension of the arm. The seat folds against the post outboard of the folded tripod legs and is held in a folded position by a folded leg that abuts a handle that extends from a bottom side of the seat. The rider support includes a swivel lock and a combination holder/extension arm lock.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for heat guns and supports have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a kit for supporting and multi-directionally aiming a heat source.